Entra Nanase Taiki
by TheSaku
Summary: Hay tres cosas básicas que en la vida de Rin Matsuoka no pueden faltar. 1-Haruka. Estar sin él no es una opción aunque claro este no lo sepa. 2-Nadar y competir. Después de todo quiere ser nadador olímpico. 3-Joder… Lo único que pedía era que el demonio que tenia de primo Haruka no viniera de visita ¿Era mucho pedir? (RinxHaru)
1. Prologo

**Disclainer: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y el nuevo personaje. No gano dinero escribiendo esto sino sus comentarios.**

**Advertencias:**** Esta historia es yaoi, es decir relación hombrexhombre, si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla. En cambio si te gusta disfrútala.**

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

_**¡Entra Nanase Taiki!**_

**-XxX-**

**Prologo**

**-XxX-**

"**La familia… es lo más precioso del mundo"**

**(TheSaku)**

**-XxX-**

**Escena 1**

Todo se instalo en un silencio que lo sorprendió un poco siendo sincero aunque su expresión estaba tan estoica como siempre. Sabía que no se llevaban bien pero no para que pusieran semejante cara, volvió su atención hacia sus amigos. Makoto sonreía pero se podía ver que cada tanto desviaba la vista como si estuviera nervioso o buscara las palabras para expresarse de forma adecuada, Rei y Gou miraban sin comprender ya que no sabían de quien estaba hablando y Nagisa se puso pálido como una hoja y se tuvo que sentar en el piso. Bueno a juzgar por las expresiones ellos sabían algo que el ignoraba olímpicamente ya que su primo era bueno.

— ¿Haru-chan— el tono de voz que empleo el rubio era fuera de lugar con lo hiperactivo que era— Rin-chan sabe que el va a venir?—

El chico delfín lo miro un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente— No creo que le interese— Makoto y Nagisa se miraron unos segundos antes de respirar lentamente para calmarse, esto era grave muy grave.

— ¿Haruka-sempai quien es Taiki?— el nadador estilo mariposa estaba tan perdido en la conversación que si no fuera que su entrenadora estaba de igual forma se hubiera sentido muy descolocado.

—Es Nanase Taiki el primo de Haruka— comenzó Makoto la explicación y sin quererlo tembló ligeramente, intrigando más a los dos.

—Woow Haruka-sempai tiene primo no sabía— comenzó la pelirroja emocionada— ¿Puedes presentármelo?— ante la pregunta vio detrás del chico delfín a Nagisa y Makoto negándole desesperadamente con los brazos era una escena muy chistosa, que quedo sin saber que decir, ya que era normal del rubio pero del Makoto era todo un espectáculo.

—Claro— las palabras lograron que ambos chicos detrás de Nanase se desplomaran en el piso rendidos ante la afirmación ganándose una mirada extraña del pelinegro.

— ¿Cuando viene?— pregunto Rei quien observaba todo analizando la situación, algo extraño sucedía y pretendía averiguar qué era lo que ocurría.

—Estará aquí mañana—

— ¡Haru-chan/ Haruka! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?— las exclamaciones en la misma forma de sus compañeros provoco que tanto Rei y Gou saltaran del susto.

—Me olvide— se encogió de hombros el nombrado y sin más explicaciones se saco la ropa y entro en la pileta comenzando a nadar.

Makoto se tomo la frente con la mano mientras escuchaba a el rubio reclamar algo como "Esas cosas no se olvidan" o "Temas así no hay que dejarlos para el final", pero dejo de prestarle atención ya que ahora deberían planear algo que sirviera contra lo que se avecinaba pero antes llamo la atención de la pelirroja que lo observo atenta a lo que le fuera a decir.

**-XxX-**

**Escena 2**

No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y ninguno de los dos le quiso explicar. Hizo un mohín de disgusto, no le gustaba estar sin saber porque el simple hecho de nombrar al primo de Haruka los altero a tal extremo. Suspiro y miro su celular, ella no faltaba que le dijera que hablaran con su hermano ya que quería explicaciones. Marco y puso el celular en su oreja.

**Sonó una vez.**

**Sonó otra vez.** Ojala que no estuviera ocupado sino no le atendería.

**Sonó una vez más.** Es verdad que su hermano volvió a ser el de antes después de la competencia pero aun así seguía siendo un gruñón y se irritaba con facilidad.

**Y sonó la cuarta vez.** Y por fin alguien le atendió.

— _¿Hola?_— la voz clara de su hermano le provoco una sonrisa por lo menos ahora si le contestaba las llamadas.

—Oni-chan quería preguntarte algo— fue directo al punto ya que quería respuestas de alguien.

— _¿Qué cosa Gou?_— escucho un bufido de la otra línea— _si es sobre salir con…_— se sonrojo de golpe al saber lo que diría.

— ¡No es eso!— le grito por el teléfono roja como un tomate a punto de madurar— Aparte nunca te llamaría para pedirte permiso a ti—

— _¿Entonces sobre qué?— _el gruñido de Rin le había dejado en claro que no compartía su opinión de no pedirle permiso, rodo los ojos.

— ¿Conoces a Taiki?— De pronto sintió como de la otra línea tosía fuertemente como si se hubiera ahogado con algo y el claro "**¿Matsuoka-sempai está bien?"** — ¿Oni-chan estas bien?— se preocupo

— _¿Gou porque me preguntas esto?—_ la voz contraria salió con un tono tan profundo que pregunto qué estaría pensando en ese momento su hermano— ¡_Respóndeme Gou!_— al parecer su hermano se enojo por su silencio.

—Es que Makoto dijo que te dijera que Nanase Taiki vendría de visita— escucho del otro lado como algo de vidrio se rompía y como su hermano soltaba una oleada de palabrerías que no debería ni estar escuchando—¿Oni-chan?—

**-XxX-**

**Escena 3**

Una figura repasaba todo lo que ya había preparado para su viaje. No quería olvidarse nada esta vez. De pronto estornudo y se puso un dedo en la nariz rascándosela, debe ser que estaban hablando de él en esos momento. Su sonrisa gatuna no tardo en aparecer, aunque se podía ver un deje de odio.

Se dirigió hasta la ventana que daba a la calle ya estaba atardeciendo, sabía que sus padres estaban cansados de su actitud apática y retraída de los demás. Hasta había sido **"expulsado temporalmente"** de su colegio y al parecer sus padres ya no sabían qué hacer con él, hasta que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de que la influencia positiva de Haruka sería buena para él y hablo con sus tíos y con el mismo Haruka ya que este vivía solo, claro que su primo lo acepto de inmediato, una sonrisa de felicidad sincera se mostro en su rostro. Haruka era muy conservado también pero era diferente a él, pero apreciaba mucho al chico delfín prácticamente era el único que sabía lo que le ocurría a veces y estaba contento de ir de visitas aunque fuera para inculcarle **"energía positiva"**. Su sonrisa se tenso de golpe y recordó como lo había visto la ultima vez, triste y desecho a causa de ese pelirrojo amigo suyo.

Sus puños se cerraron mostrando su clara molestia. Le gustaba la idea de ir a ver a su primo pero no le agradaba otro motivo que tendría que ver en su visita.

—Puede ser que esta vez me divierta— se apoyo en el marco de la ventana con una sonrisa oscura—¿No es cierto Matsuoka?— las palabras salieron con un claro tono de desprecio.

**-XxX-**

"**La intención de proteger a veces lleva a grandes desacuerdos"**

**(TheSaku)**

**-XxX-**

**¿Cómo se llama la obra?**

**¡Salven a Rin!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque fue una idea que me venía rondando la cabeza por mucho tiempo :D Y díganme quien no ha hecho locuras por sus primos? xD **

**Estaré esperando los comentarios ya sean buenos o malos : D No me maten x-x **

**Cuídense.**

_**TheSaku**_


	2. Cuenta Regresiva

**Disclainer: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y el nuevo personaje. No gano dinero escribiendo esto sino sus comentarios.**

**Advertencias:**** Esta historia es yaoi, es decir relación hombrexhombre, si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla. En cambio si te gusta disfrútala. Puede que una que otra mala palabra.**

**Agradecimientos:**** Gracias a ****Misaki Uchiha17, ****Marrie Jei, ****nina, SakuraKiss, Scarlet-Evan,** ** ,** **YuriyKuznetsov por dejar comentarios y poner mi historia en favoritos****. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con sus comentarios, me han animado a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, espero que lo disfruten. Y por ultimo si les gusta pásense por mi perfil y lean el one-short "La Carta Del Tiempo" es (RinxHaru) también xD me encanta esa pareja, dependiendo si les gusta puede haber una secuela. Depende de ustedes. Gracias por leer.**

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

_**¡Entra Nanase Taiki!**_

**-XxX-**

**Chapter 1: **

**Cuenta regresiva**

**-XxX-**

"**El tiempo ya comenzó a correr"**

**(TheSaku)**

**-XxX-**

Estaba enojado, furioso, encabronado, cuál de todos esos jodidos adjetivos le venía a la situación?... pues ninguno ya que no servían para expresar cuanta rabia estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Joder la vida si que le odiaba, aunque pensándolo bien se lo tenía muy bien merecido. Por todo lo que les hiso pasar a sus amigos y en especial a Haruka.

— ¡Maldición!— pateo con fuerza el cesto de basura de su habitación, por suerte Nitori no estaba sino comenzaría a molestarlo. Se llevo una mano a la frente tratando de serenarse aunque no le serviría ni un cuerno.

¿Porque tenía que volver a aparecer? No lo había visto desde… si desde ese día donde perdió contra Haruka y dijo que dejaría la natación. Sus encuentros con ese nunca comenzaban ni terminaban bien, siempre terminaban magullados y eso que eran unos críos en ese entonces. El primo de Haruka tenía complejo de sobreprotección con él y eso en el pasado ya que él lo abrazaba casi siempre, asía que constantes riñas aparecieran, aunque claro nunca frente al chico delfín y menos mal que la suerte estaba de su lado el pelinegro nunca pareció desconfiar de ellos gracias a su naturaleza despistada. No obstante sabía que Makoto estaba al tanto y Nagisa aunque despistado se fue dando cuenta con el tiempo aunque en cierto punto le sonreía nerviosamente, tanto que en la presencia del primo de Haruka debían guardar cierta distancia para no comenzar alguna que otra pelea. Claro que el nunca lo hiso, nunca se dejaría ganar por ese mocoso engreído y nunca se alejaría de Haruka, entonces para darle más molestias lo abrazaba sin pudor y siempre lo mantenía con él cuando el venia. Claramente que eso causo mas riñas pero a él ni le importaban en realidad. Pero una clara cosa tenía en mente, siempre sintió un gran aprecio asía el chico delfín y con el tiempo fue creciendo más hasta que no solo debió alejarse sino ser arisco con este para que sus emociones no le ganaran.

Con un gruñido de frustración se sentó en la cama, no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de Haru ya que en su presencia parecía una persona completamente diferente que cuando estaba con ellos. Si no supiera que lo hacía apropósito diría que ese chico sufría de trastorno de doble personalidad. Y lo que más le inquietaba era que no sabía que había pasado en los años que se fue pero una cosa si sabía, nunca se olvidaría de esa llamada que recibió cuando estaba en Australia. Agarro su celular y observo la hora en la pantalla. 19:00hs. Irónicamente Gou le había dicho que el primo de Haruka llegaría a las 10:00 am del próximo día. Apretó el celular.

**La cuenta regresiva comenzaba 15:00hs…**

**-XxX-**

Tenían que hablar con Rin, no tenían mucho tiempo, nunca pensó que volvería, es decir la última vez que lo vio su mirada hacia ellos fue de puro odio y rencor, les dijo claramente con esas palabras para atacarlos, fue testigo de cómo quiso alejarlos de Haruka. Pero… aunque odiaba admitirlo Taiki por una parte tenia la razón, aun teniendo en ese entonces 13 años el sabia que parte de lo que les dijo esa noche fue porque a él le dolió ver a el pequeño chico delfín en ese estado de dolor, donde el único culpable había sido Rin y por eso el primo del pelinegro creyendo que ellos dos eran iguales y que lo dejarían, los odio… para protegerlo para que su primo no volviera a sufrir. No lo vio mas desde ese momento y tampoco supo que ocurrió cuando Haru se fue por un tiempo, ese lapso de olvido solo él y su primo sabían que había pasado, nunca le pregunto a su amigo ya que no quería abrirle viejas heridas. Y lo extraño fue que no lo vio o en cualquier caso algo debió de haber pasado para que no volviera de visita. Aunque esa duda persistía ahora Rin estaba de vuelta y Taiki llegaría a la mañana y el estaba nervioso junto a Nagisa, no podían culparlos en una situación como esa, esos dos nunca se llevaron bien y aunque ellos en algunas ocasiones se hablaban con el primo de su amigo, luego de que supieron que Rin se iría a Australia todo cambio.

— _¿Mako-chan?— _la voz de Nagisa lo despertó de su letargo, por poco se olvida que estaba en el teléfono.

—Lo siento Nagisa, estaba pensando—

— _¿Crees que debemos decirle a Rin-chan?—_unos segundos de silencio antes de agregar_—No sé si será buena idea—_

En cierto modo compartía ese pensamiento pero de una u otra manera se enteraría y prefería que fuera por medio de ellos.

—No hay de otra Nagisa—

— _¿Qué les diremos a Rei-chan y Gou-chan?— _sabia que esos no se quedaría quietos hasta saciar sus dudas pero deberían esperar un poco más.

Estaba indeciso sabia que debían decirle a ellos también pero solo seria para preocuparlos, aunque quería recomendarles que mantuvieran su distancia de él, sería prudente, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—A ellos les explicaremos después—

**14:00hs…**

**-XxX-**

Bien aunque no tenía idea de que pasaba sabia tres cosas básicas, gracias a las reacciones de sus compañeros.

1- Nanase Taiki era el primo de Haruka-sempai.

2- Por la cara de Nagisa y Makoto al parecer no eran buenas noticias.

3- Y por ultimo dada las reacciones de ellos, debía suponer que Taiki-san no era una persona buena.

Pero sus conclusiones no estaban llegando a ningún lado en realidad, solo tenía el principio de el comienzo, pero tenía el presentimiento había pasado algo en el pasado y aunque no se lo dijeron él con la aguda mente que tenia se dio cuenta. Aparte con sus reacciones era imposible no verlo.

Ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro de conductas agresivas, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que sería de utilidad en un futuro cercano. Un escalofrió le subió por su espina dorsal y se tuvo que sacudir para que este no continuara. Bien… eso tampoco daba buena espina. Sea lo que sea que este por pasar no era bueno.

**13:00hs…**

**-XxX-**

—Tks…— A pesar de que había pasado el tiempo, seguía tan enojado como antes, ahora se encontraba mirado hacia arriba, donde podía ver la otra cama sobre de él. Su celular sonó, lo agarro y se fijo en el identificador de llamadas. _Makoto._

— ¿Hola?— sin dudar mucho contesto ya que si él lo llamaba era para algo importante.

—_Hola Rin… Quería saber si Gou te aviso de…—_ dejo la frase sin terminar.

—Si… ¿Por qué mierda no me dijeron antes?— su enojo creció de nuevo, es que no importara con quien hablara su enojo no decaería.

—_Es que Haru nos aviso esta tarde, al parecer se olvido_— cuando no excusando al pelinegro, la amistad que tenían Makoto y Haru lo sacaba de quicio en algunas ocasiones el oji verde se pegaba mucho al chico delfín y eso a él no le gustaba, por dios es que tenia complejo sobreprotector con el ojiazul—_Pero no llamaba para eso Rin_— eso le llamo un poco la atención.

— ¿Entonces para qué?— escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la bocina y elevo una ceja.

—_Necesitamos hablar contigo, yo y Nagisa…De cuando te fuiste a Australia y también…_— bien ahora tenía toda su atención, era verdad que nunca pregunto que había pasado cuando él se fue a Australia pero antes de continuar en sus pensamientos Makoto hablo — _Y también cuando… Tu y Haru se encontraron casualmente en año nuevo y compitieron_— como podía saber eso Makoto? A menos que haya sido el mismo Haru en contárselo, eso lo hiso enojar —_Y no… no me lo conto Haru, fue el entrenador Sasabe_— resoplo molesto del que el otro supiera lo que estaba pensando, genial definitivamente genial.

—Dime— aunque ya habían arreglado un poco las diferencias, aun no se animaba estar del todo con ellos, ya que, no podía hacer como si todo lo que les hiso no hubiera pasado.

—_Es un tema algo delicado para hablar por teléfono…—_

**12:00hs…**

**-XxX-**

Haruka estaba en la bañera sumergido mirando hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos, no lo iba a negar estaba un poco nervioso ya que era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que no hablaba con su primo, aunque habían discutido la ultima vez, era imposible que se enojaran entre ellos, siempre habían estado juntos y aunque se enojaran no se guardaban rencor ni nada de ese tipo. Salió a la superficie para tomar aire, lo que más le preocupaba llevaba un nombre en particular.

"_Rin"_

Por supuesto nunca se olvidaría las palabras de su primo en esa pelea.

— _¡Haru, tienes que entender! El te dejo tienes que seguir adelante— _

Abrió los ojos y con su mano derecha agarro el delfín que flotaba sin preocupaciones, aun después de nadar con Rin y que volviera a ser como antes, el no se acercaba era como si estuviera indeciso y el tenia la sensación de que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento y en cierto punto eso le aterraba. No quería sufrir como lo había hecho. Pero eso no era el problema de ese momento nunca pensó que su primo estuviera con problemas, a decir verdad se sorprendió cuando recibió la llamada de su tía Nía.

— _¿Hola?— contesto con interés ya que no era como si nunca se hablaran pero cuando su tía llamaba era para contar algo importante— ¿Tía?—_

—_Hola Haru, ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo— la voz feliz de su tía le saco una pequeña sonrisa._

—_Bien, si ha pasado bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo esta…Thai?— dudo un poco pero trato de parecer normal, su madre no sabía de la discusión que habían tenido tiempo atrás._

—_Oh, disculpa que te moleste Haru… pero necesitaba preguntarte si podrías hacerme un favor— la voz de ella sonó un poco nerviosa y a la vez triste—Es sobre Taiki— la preocupación lo asalto._

— _¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien?— en su cara se instalo una expresión preocupada, después de todo era su primo y él lo apreciaba._

—_No, no te preocupes no le ha sucedido nada— eso logro calmarlo un poco—Lo que sucede es que tiene problemas en el colegio… Se mete en peleas callejeras…— un suspiro se escucho de parte de su tía—Lo han expulsado del colegio por un tiempo y hemos intentado de todo para que recapacite pero no sucede nada… y estaba pensando que como ustedes son muy unidos lo podrías ayudar más que nosotros, el siempre te ha contado sus problemas, el confía en ti Haru — apretó el celular, no sabía que estaba de esa forma su primo, desde la última vez que lo vio el era muy sociable y nunca peleaba, pero al parecer algo le sucedió para que cambiara._

—_Tía, Dile que venga… no te preocupes le ayudare— su voz sonó sin expresión como siempre pero logro darle esperanzas a la mujer del otro lado._

— _¡Oh Haru! Gracias no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso— podía escuchar a su Tía con alegría nuevamente._

—_No tienes nada que agradecer Tía, sabes que aria lo que fuera por Thai— sus palabras eran sinceras._

—_Lo sé Haru, siempre han sido demasiado unidos, desde que eran solo unos bebes—hubo un silencio de por medio y sintió la risita de su tía— ¿Por cierto, Como están Makoto, Nagisa y Rin? Tu madre me dijo que el pequeño Rin había regresado de Australia, aunque creo que ya no es tan pequeño—la pregunta logro que se tensara un poco— ¿Aun son tus amigos verdad?—_

—_Sí, están bien…Si Rin regreso hace un tiempo de Australia—su madre no debería haberle comentado eso, era un tema delicado._

—_Me alegro debes estar contento…— la alegría de la voz de ella le provocaba que sonriera levemente después de todo no podía culparla el también estaba feliz de que Rin regresara, ella siempre les traía caramelos._

Ahueco sus manos y provocó que un pequeño chorro de agua saliera de el . Iba a ayudar a Thai, averiguaría que le pasaba y porque estaba actuando como un delincuente juvenil, porque aunque su Tía no lo dijera la descripción sonaba como eso. Bueno… lo único que le preocupaba ahora era… que Thai y Rin no se vieran las caras, porque aunque Rin no supiera nada de lo pasado no quería que su primo masacrara al pelirrojo. El había sido el detonante de la pelea años atrás que provoco que se distanciaran un poco.

Evitar que se junten iba a ser una operación de vida o muerte…

—_Haru, escúchame bien… Si ese pelirrojo algún día regresa… No te quiero ver cerca de ese, si eso pasa no te aseguro que salga limpio de lo que sucederá—_

Salió de la bañera y agarro la toalla…Definitivamente tenía un problema…

**11:00hs…**

**-XxX-**

"_No te acerques a el Gou, Te lo advierto" _

Eso fue lo único que su hermano le dijo y no entendía porque había sonado tan enojado y cabreado, no le reclamo ya que podía sentir la furia de el aunque estuvieran hablando por teléfono. A decir verdad nunca lo había sentido tan enoja como lo pudo escuchar gruñir y maldecir por lo bajo. Quería saber que estaba pasando pero los chicos no le dijeron nada y su hermano solo después de decirle eso corto, sabía que Haruka tampoco le diría nada así que la única forma de saber algo era esperar y ver como se desarrollaban las cosas, aunque estaba convencida de que algo grande estaba pasando entre ellos y el primo de Haruka-sempai.

Y para frustrarla más mañana era día sábado, así que dudaba que tuviera oportunidad de averiguar más sobre el tema hasta que sea el inicio de la semana. Se removió en su cama y apoyo la almohada sobre su cabeza. Definitivamente estaba frustrada…

**10:00hs…**

**-XxX-**

La luz de luna entraba por la ventana, no podía dormir, estaba emocionado para que negarlo cuando su madre le dijo que iría a ver a Haru y pasar tiempo con el no pudo evitarlo, pero tuvo que arruinarlo mencionando algo que no debería haber escuchado…

—_Estarás feliz de saber que sigue siendo amigos de esos chicos… Oh por cierto Mana me dijo que Rin volvió de Australia—_

Si ahí fue cuando le soltó la bomba de todo, estaba feliz pero también estaba enojado muy enojado sus ojos celestes se estrecharon por la ventana viendo la calle que a estas horas ya no era transitada. Se había enterado una semana atrás y lo que más le molestaba era que Haru no le había dicho nada del regreso de ese. Claro que sabía que ya no se veían como antes y todo culpa de los amigos de él. Porque aun se acordaba cuando estuvo llorando cuando era chico en sus brazos por culpa del pelirrojo. Puede que Haru lo perdonara pero él nunca lo aria, si era necesario quería alejarlo de su primo. Y fue culpa de el que tuvieran esa discusión hace años atrás. Y lo que provocaba que con cada año que pasara sin ver a su primo solo aumentara el odio que tenia hacia él. Aun se acordaba de lo último que le dijo a su primo antes de no volver a hablar con él.

—_Haru, escúchame bien… Si ese pelirrojo algún día regresa… No te quiero ver cerca de ese, si eso pasa no te aseguro que salga limpio de lo que sucederá—_

Se lo dijo en serio porque aunque el tiempo pasara no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su primo de nuevo aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo con él.

Cerró los ojos al amanecer comenzaría todo.

**09:00hs…**

**La luna resplandeciente…**

**08:00hs…**

**El viento provocaba que las hojas se movieran a su compas…**

**07:00hs…**

**Los grillos cantando como todas las noches…**

**06:00hs…**

**Los sonidos de las olas meciéndose en el mar…**

**05:00hs…**

**Sueños y Pesadillas…**

**04:00hs…**

**La luna comenzándose a dormir…**

**03:00hs…**

**El sol comenzando a despertar…**

**02:00hs…**

La noche paso relativamente rápido para más de una persona. Algunos pasaron la hermosa noche estrellada con enojo y furia, otros indecisos y otros preocupados. Era una mezcla de emociones que alteraban un poco el ánimo de quien los poseyera. Y que sin duda afectarían a los que compartieran actividades con ellos.

**01:00hs…**

Un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba en el lugar de acuerdo establecido.

—Tks…— su enojo era más que visible para las pocas personas que pasaban a la hora temprana de un sábado.

—Rin-chan— el llamado lo obligo a girar la cabeza pudiendo observar que Nagisa y Makoto venían hacia él. La cara del pequeño rubio venia con preocupación y no la actitud juguetona de siempre, mientras que el castaño venia con una mirada determinada y preocupada.

Era el momento de saber.

**-XxX-**

Eran acerca de las diez de la mañana cuando el timbre sonó en la casa de Haruka, por una única vez el propietario no se encontraba en la tina de agua sino que ya estaba despierto y cambiado. Se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta, antes de abrirla suspiro y puso su mejor cara estoica.

Su mano se dirigió a la puerta y con fuerza la abrió.

Frente a él un chico lo observaba analizándolo y luego de unos segundos le sonrió.

—Hola Haru-chan—

**Hora de llegada**

**00:00hs…**

**Arribo exitoso**

**-XxX-**

"**El tiempo se agoto"**

**(TheSaku)**

**-XxX-**

Espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen si hay horrores de ortografía.

Nos vemos después.

_**TheSaku**_


	3. Comienzan los problemas

Disculpen la tardanza, pero me he quedado sin computadora y las veces que la agarro tengo que actualizar todas mis historias y es complicado a veces xD Encima se le suma los estudios que he comenzado, espero que entiendan. Disfruten el capitulo y estaré esperando comentarios: D ya que son ustedes los que me inspiran a escribir.

**Disclainer: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y el nuevo personaje. No gano dinero escribiendo esto sino sus comentarios.**

**Advertencias:**** Esta historia es ****yaoi****, es decir relación hombrexhombre, si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla. En cambio si te gusta disfrútala. Puede que una que otra mala palabra. Hay errores de ortografía xD perdón.**

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

_**¡Entra Nanase Taiki!**_

**-XxX-**

**Chapter 2: **

**Comienzan los problemas**

**-XxX-**

"**La gente no entiende que los problemas son y serán el porqué del vivir mañana."**

**(Anónimo)**

**-XxX-**

—Thai…— su voz salió un poco menos fuerte de lo que en realidad quería en un principio, lo tenía frente a él, había cambiado en esos años, su cabello rubio desordenado y los ojos celestes. Estaba vestido con una remera negra y unos pantalones negros con unas cuantas cadenas colgándoles a los costados, ciertamente la forma de vestir se le cambio, antes usaba cosas con más colores alegres. Y… si no se equivocaba tenia la misma altura de Rin —Bienvenido— se hiso a un lado para dejarlo pasar, trataba de estar lo más normal posible, pero era un poco complicado, volver a ver a una persona que hace varios años dejaron de hablarse producto de una pelea no era muy gratificante que digamos, pero estaba feliz de volverlo a ver.

El rubio le sonrió con esas miradas que le dedicaba cuando eran solo unos niños, agarro el bolso que descansaba en el piso y se adelanto unos pasos. Pero todo paso demasiado rápido para él, de un momento a otro se encontró entre los brazos cálidos de su primo.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo Haru— la voz que le llego a sus oídos era una voz que aunque no lo decía pedía perdón por todos esos años sin hablarse ni comunicarse.

—Igual a mí— sus brazos correspondieron el abrazo del rubio y su rostro se enterró en el cuello de este. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin esos abrazos confortables…

**-XxX-**

Haru no había cambiado en nada, claro de su personalidad. Obviamente que físicamente si estaba diferente y ahora no usaba la misma ropa que antes. Pero lo más gracioso era verlo fingir enojo cuando de sus estaturas se tratase, aunque solo se llevaran meses el siempre había sido unos centímetros mas alto que su primo y siempre fue motivo de bromear. Ganándose regaños de su madre y que Haruka no le hablase por varias horas por eso cuando estaban en la sala y este le miro frunciendo el ceño no pudo evitar largarse a reír.

—No es gracioso— se llevo las manos a la panza, no había reído así en mucho tiempo

—Claro que lo es, sigues siendo unos centímetros más bajo que yo— y solo se gano un resoplido y que el chico delfín mirara hacia otro lado—Vamos Haru sabes que bromeo— le quito importancia, no quería que siendo la primera vez que se veían en mucho tiempo este se enojara con el— ¿Cómo… has estado?— primero dudo en preguntarle, pero aclarándose la garganta y ganándose la mirada de los ojos azules le pregunto.

—Bien— fue la única respuesta provocándole que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca— ¿Cómo has estado tú?—

La pregunto provoco que se tensara, estaba seguro que su madre fue quien hablo con su primo y seguramente le conto las cosas que estaban pasando, se llevo la mano atrás de la cabeza rascándosela nerviosamente.

—Normal— no quería comenzar a hablar de esos temas, estaba feliz ahora con él y no quería arruinar el momento. Pero sabía que el otro no dejaría el tema por la mirada con el ceño fruncido que le dio.

—Mentiroso. Me dijeron que te metes en problemas— Haru siempre se preocupo por él, no importaba si se veían o no, siempre le mandaba cartas atreves de sus padres y se pasaban horas y horas hablando de temas, claramente uno podía darse cuenta de que le sucedía al otro, por eso su madre tuvo la brillante idea de mandarlo con él.

Suspiro —Haru… yo…— no quería decirle. El silencio se extendió en la habitación por varios segundos, hasta que escucho al otro levantarse del lugar y suspirar. Lo observo curioso.

—Mira se que hace mucho que no hablamos — no menciono la causa de ellos, no había necesidad—Pero quiero saber que ha pasado contigo todo este tiempo sin vernos. Te daré el tiempo que necesites para que tú me lo cuentes y no estarte presionando— la pequeña sonrisa que recibió del otro, lo lleno de calidez, hacia mucho que no veía en su cara esa sonrisa, se la devolvió sin poder evitarlo porque Haru sabia contagiar a los demás con sus emociones aunque no las demostrara en gran medida.

—Por cierto vamos a comer caballa— sin más el pelinegro se entro en la cocina, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, Haru tenía la facilidad de cambiar de tema como si de agua se tratase. Se levanto y se encamino hacia la cocina para ayudarlo, después de todo a él le encantaba la caballa.

**-XxX-**

Makoto se llevo la mano a la cabeza, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y tenía muchas razones para eso. Primero que nada Taiki aun no podía creer que volviera. Segundo… Rin. Su cara adopto un deje de pánico al acordarse la reacción del pelirrojo. Tenían que contarle ya que tarde o temprano se iban a topar, aunque el rogaba que en toda la estancia del primo de Haruka sería imposible no verse las caras aunque sea una vez y es que el motivo de reunión y quiebre al mismo tiempo era el chico delfín. Y eso llevaba a la tercera cuestión Haruka, el era en cierto sentido demasiado inocente para su bien, aunque estuvieran hablando mal de él a su lado el sería capaz de no darse cuenta y eso venia al caso de Rin y Taiki, ellos no se soportaban, pero cuando estaban delante de Haru se trataban de comportar lo mas bien posible, aunque se podía sentir en el ambiente la tensión, el chico delfín nunca notaba nada raro.

Aun se acordaba las miradas que el primo de Haru le daba a Rin cada vez que abrazaba o llevaba de un lado a otro al pelinegro y Makoto estaba seguro que en cierta forma el pelirrojo lo hacía apropósito.

Se estiro en la cama, esta semana iba a ser movida, tenía ganas de llamar a Haru para saber si ya había llegado su primo, pero se contuvo, seguramente el curioso de Taiki agarraría el teléfono y seria él quien contestara… Y eso no sería una buena idea.

**-XxX-**

Habían pasado hablando un rato largo pero cuando menos acordó su primo se había escapado al baño y ahora lo observaba lo más tranquilo mientras él estaba parado a unos dos pasos de él.

— ¿Todavía no has dejado esa obsesión de lado?— rio por lo bajo Taiki y recibió una mirada del pelinegro—Encima aun te metes con bañador, sabes que cuando estás en el baño se supone que no debes usarlo. ¿Lo sabes verdad?—

—Si — fue la simple respuesta.

—Bueno— se encogió de hombros simplemente— ¿Vamos a ir a la tarde a pasear? Quiero ver con han cambiado las cosas por aquí— le sonrió ganándose una mirada sorprendida del pelinegro por unos segundos quien luego afirmo con la cabeza— ¡Genial! Ya quiero probar esos helados que comíamos de chicos, no sé porque pero los de aquí son diferentes a los de allá—

El rubio salió parloteando del baño y Haru lo observo hasta que salió por completo de la habitación. Luego de eso se sumergió en el agua y miraba el techo sobre él. A pesar de todo el seguía siendo igual, al menos con el no había cambiado.

Y si tenía suerte su tía no le abría dicho nada sobre que Rin había regresado y se evitaría los problemas que eso conllevaba. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse aunque todo se termino cuando una mano lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo a la superficie. Abrió los ojos y allí se encontró de nuevo con el rubio que lo miraba fijamente.

—Haru ¿Por cierto donde voy a dormir?— no pudo evitar rodar los ojos por la pregunta.

**-XxX-**

Había pedido permiso para saltarse la práctica de ese día, ahora se encontraba furioso en su habitación, luego de la charla con Makoto no pudo evitar reaccionar mal y maldecir. Porque le contaron cosas que Haru nunca se las menciono… es verdad que hace poco se habían arreglado y todo eso pero sobre esto debió decírselo ya que lo involucraba a el mas que los demás. Golpeo no el puño derecho la pared, estaba furioso.

—_Bien acá estoy ¿Que sucede?— pregunto un poco impaciente. Nagisa miro a Makoto quien comenzó a explicarle._

—_Bueno veras Rin hubo un tiempo que Haru estaba deprimido, se alejo de nosotros, no sabía que le sucedió… por lo menos no lo supe hasta que el entrenador Sasabe me dijo sobre esa competencia que tuvieron cuando regresaste para año nuevo— eso no lo sorprendió mucho ya que el castaño le había dicho que sabía lo que paso ese día por el entrenador lo que si lo sorprendió un poco fue que el pelinegro se alejara de sus compañeros—Falto a natación y luego de eso el entrenador nos dio la noticia que la madre de Haru había venido a comunicarle que su hijo no iba a volver hasta que arreglaran algunas cosas, cuando nos enteramos fuimos a buscarlo… Pero el no estaba su madre nos había dicho que se iría por un tiempo con su primo— no pudo evitar mirarlo entre sorprendido y incrédulo._

— _¿Me estás diciendo que Haru se fue junto con ese?— Nagisa contesto en vez del otro._

—_Sí y lo que más nos sorprendió fue que no nos hubiera dicho nada—_

—_En realidad no pudimos hablar con él antes de que se fuera… No sé muy bien que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes en esa carrera pero a Haru le afecto mucho—no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en la garganta porque todo lo que tuviera que ver con el pelinegro era importante para él—Pero si pudimos ver a… su primo antes de que se fuera y no fue muy grato— _

— _¿Que dijo ese maldito?— sabía que no era bueno por la cara que había puesto Nagisa y lo nervioso que estaba Makoto._

—_Nos dijo que nos alejáramos de Haru— respondió el rubio por lo bajo temblando un poco—Me sorprendió verlo tan enojado hasta agarro a Makoto por el cuello de la camiseta—_

—_Pero no paso nada grave después de eso. Solamente nos dijo que nos alejáramos de Haru, que no necesitaba de nosotros, que solo le traíamos problemas y si no queríamos meternos en problemas que no nos acercáramos a él, la mirada que nos dio fue de odio, creo que el sabía algo que nosotros ignorábamos hasta hace poco— sintió la sangre arder de enojo ya que obviamente se refería a la carrera de ese año nuevo._

—_Los amenazo—_

—_Bueno si lo dices así suena feo— trato de tranquilizarlo Makoto._

— _¡Maldición Makoto, los amenazo! ¿Le hicieron caso? ¿Se alejaron de Haru?— tenía que saber si había logrado que ellos se alejaran del pelinegro, su enojo esta cada vez poniéndose peor._

—_No quisimos… Pero Haru se fue sin despedirse— Nagisa miraba el piso y jugaba con algunas piedritas que estaban en el—Veníamos todas las semanas al ver si el había regresado pero no, no volvió sino hasta que terminaron las vacaciones— el puño de Rin se cerró fuertemente._

—_No nos conto porque se había ido y porque no nos había avisado, solamente nos dijo que necesitaba estar más tiempo con su primo… creo que sucedió algo con Taiki ya que no lo volvimos a ver por acá y en una ocasión su madre nos dijo que su primo había cambiado un poco, cuando le preguntamos porque simplemente nos contesto que eran cosas de Haru y Taiki. — _

_Que mierda había pasado cuando él no estaba, cosas de Haru y Taiki?... a el no lo iban a joder con eso, algo había pasado y no se iba a quedar quieto hasta averiguarlo._

—_Rin te aconsejo que no vengas por estos lados hasta que el vuelva a su casa—la voz del chico le llamo la atención, tenía un deje de advertencia._

—_Deja de joder, no me vas a decir que hacer— se dio vuelta para irse pero la voz de Nagisa lo detuvo._

—_No queremos que suceda nada malo— se dio vuelta encarándolos con la mirada provocando que ambos se removieran incómodos._

—_Nos dijo algo que iba sin duda dirigido indirectamente a ti— dejo unos segundo el ambiente en silencio, se podía escuchar el viento levemente—"No quiero que este cerca de Haru si algún día lo vuelvo haber solo será para romperle la cara y no será lo único que haré"… Eso fue lo que nos dijo antes de irse y desde ese momento no lo hemos visto y Haru no habla de él frente a nosotros— el silencio tenso se extendió en el ambiente por un largo rato._

—_Veo que quiere pelear— fue la única respuesta que dio, solo hacía que le dieran más ganas de romperle la cara a el cuándo lo viera._

—_Rin… nunca le dijimos de esto a Haruka por favor no se lo digas— fue lo único que escucho antes de marcharse del lugar._

Al parecer bastardo iba en serio, una sonrisa irónica apareció en la cara del pelirrojo. Si quería guerra era lo que tendría, pero de una cosa estaba segura no se iba a esconder mientras él estuviera acá y por nada absolutamente nada dejaría ir a Haru, ya que cuando un tiburón quiere algo nada ni nadie lo convencerá de lo contrario.

**-XxX-**

—Esto esta genial— la voz de su primo sonó llena de emoción, una sonrisa discreta se formo en sus labios—Este helado no ha cambiado— había salido de la casa a pasear y no pudo negarse a que el otro chica comiera un helado de los que tanto anhelo les tenia.

Miro su paleta helado y de a poco la fue devorando, con Makoto era normal comer este tipo de paletas pero con su primo hace mucho fue la última vez que la probaron.

—Haru— la voz de Thai le saco de su pensamiento, lo miro y este le sonrió posándole la mano en la cabeza y revolviéndole el pelo—No has cambiado en nada—

—No hagas eso— se sonrojo levemente y quito la mano de su cabeza—Es molesto—

Taiki sabía que su primo aunque callado sentía las cosas más que los demás y pensaba mucho también, pero era en extremo tímido, cuando Haruka era chico siempre andaba agarrado de su mano y se escondía detrás de él cuándo le daba vergüenza algo y lo de despeinarle los cabellos era como el detonante de su timidez. De pronto lo abrazo no pudo evitarlo Haru era una persona que parecía necesitar ser protegida porque si no se rompería al menor golpe y él quería evitar eso. Años atrás el fue testigo de cómo se agrieto y no dejaría que sucediera de nuevo.

— ¿Thai te has puesto sentimental?— la voz del chico delfín le provoco mirar hacia abajo encontrándose con la mirada de este y el ceño graciosamente fruncido clara muestra que quería que lo soltara pero el solo apretó el agarre—Thai— la advertencia en su voz provoco que soltara un suspiro.

—Solo un poco Haru-chan, quédate así como los viejos tiempos— la voz suplicante del rubio le provoco abrir grande los ojos y cerrarlos en contradicción—Solo un poco— no podía negárselo, aun se sentía un poco culpable de la pelea de tiempo atrás.

—Solo un ratito— concedió Haru mirándolo por unos segundos ganándose una sonrisa de pura felicidad del rubio y escondió su rostro en el pecho de este, el calor que emanaba lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, cuando estaba con Thai cuando era más chico se sentía protegido por sus brazos y no solo porque fuera un poco más alto que el sino que la actitud y el cariño que siempre le tenía lo relajaban a tal punto de dejarse abrazar siempre cuando el otro quería. Se tenso al recordar cuando Rin era más chico también lo abrazaba sorprendiéndolo pero ahora nunca lo abrazaba y eso aunque el todavía lo negara lo lastimaba, sabía que el pelirrojo había cambiado…Sintió una mano acariciándole el cabello eso siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba tenso, nunca supo cómo pero Taiki sabía cuando él estaba mal y necesitaba despejar su mente con otras cosas.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios no pudo evitarlo toda esta situación le traía recuerdos nostálgicos.

— ¿Haruka-sempai?— la suave voz conocida para él le provocó un pequeño salto involuntario, rápidamente se separo de su primo como si el contacto quemara y miro a la dirección del llamado.

Se encontró con la mirada de una chica pelirroja un tanto nerviosa por la mirada que el rubio al lado del chico delfín le estaba dando. Lo observo era un poco más alto que Haruka sino se equivocaba tenia la misma estatura que su hermano, era rubio y tenia ojos celestes los cuales la miraban como examinándola.

— ¿Gou que haces aquí?— le pregunto retomando su mirada de siempre.

—Ha— pego un salto al recibir la pregunta miro directamente al chico, no le iba a decir la verdad—Estaba comprando y justo te vi con…— un poco nerviosa por la mentira dejo la afirmación a media al darse cuenta que no sabía el nombre del rubio, tenía la intuición de que era quien ella pensaba pero no quería equivocarse.

—Soy Taiki Nanase el primo de Haruka— se presento el rubio mirándola fijamente y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Y antes de que Haruka pudiera intervenir para que Gou no hablara, la chica se le había adelantado quien sabia que decir aquello seria un problema pero no pudo evitarlo debía comprobar lo que sus pensamientos le decían.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Gou Matsuoka— y fue testigo del cambio en el rostro del rubio, la sonrisa desapareció por completo dejando la mirada amenazante de este y la chica supo que sus pensamientos eran acertados.

Rin y el tal Taiki no se llevaban para nada bien.

**-XxX-**

"**Si no eres parte de la solución, eres parte del problema."**

**(Anónimo)**

**-XxX-**

_**TheSaku**_


	4. Primeras Impresiones y Aliados

**Disclainer: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y el nuevo personaje. No gano dinero escribiendo esto sino sus comentarios.**

**Advertencias:**** Esta historia es ****yaoi****, es decir relación hombrexhombre, si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla. En cambio si te gusta disfrútala. Puede que una que otra mala palabra. Hay errores de ortografía xD perdón. **

**¡Al final del capítulo les pido una opinión de algo que se me ocurrió! ¡Opinen por favor!**

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

_**¡Entra Nanase Taiki!**_

**-XxX-**

**Chapter 3: **

**Primeras impresiones y aliados**

**-XxX-**

**"Muchas veces lo que se calla hace más impresión que lo que se dice."**

**(Anónimo)**

**-XxX-**

El silencio se extendió entre los tres que estaban presentes y la miraba de enfado de Taiki esta vez era notada por ambas personas que se encontraban allí presente. La pelirroja sabia que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso pero no podía evitarlo ya que su hermano no le quiso dar explicaciones debía buscar las respuestas por sus medios, y justo ahora se dirigía a la casa de Haruka para hablar con él al respecto pero su sorpresa fue cuando los encontró abrazados. Al parecer con el chico delfín el rubio era bueno pero si le preguntaba a Makoto o incluso Nagisa estos la miraban nerviosos y le decían que ya mas adelante sabría porque había un poco de tención entre ellos y mas tención entre su hermano y Taiki, aunque en su opinión no solo había lo que ellos llamaban "_un_ _poco de tención"_ sino que estaba segura que por la miraba que le tiraba que un fuerte rencor estaba presente y no contra ella sino contra su hermano y no pudo evitar suspirar internamente preguntándose en que lio se había metido su hermano que con solo el hecho de mencionar su apellido el chico frente a él sacara chispas y un aura asesina.

— ¿Eres familiar de Rin Matsuoka?— la pregunta formulada bruscamente le saco una gotita en la cabeza pero cuando estaba por contestar el pelinegro se le adelanto.

—Si es la hermana menor de el— lo dijo con la misma expresión de siempre en su rostro y antes de que preguntara su primo de donde la conocía — Va a mi misma escuela y es la manager de nuestro equipo de natación— le dirigió una mirada a la chica quien sonrió nerviosamente y asintió dándole la razón. Eso por alguna razón calmo un poco las miradas que le tiraba a la pobre chica.

— ¿Equipo de natación?— elevo una ceja y se dirigió a Haru— ¿Has vuelto a nadar?— su primo asintió y el frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— no se lo estaba reprochando pero abría sido importante saberlo.

—Thai acabas de llegar hoy no pienses que te contare todo en un solo día— fue la respuesta del de ojos azules mirando asía otro lado—Aparte tu no preguntaste— eso le saco un tick al rubio.

—Eso es porque no sabía que habías vuelto a nadar para competir— Gou presencio con una sonrisa nerviosa como el rubio reprochaba cosas que ni siquiera venían al caso en la situación. A su parecer ese chico era un poco bipolar porque de miradas amenazantes paso a pelear como un niño junto a Haruka.

—Oye tu— la voz grave le provoco un salto en el lugar donde los ojos celestes del rubio la miraban fijamente dándole escalofríos internos— ¿Tu hermano vive por acá?— se tenso instintivamente ese tipo de tema no sabía si sería muy sabio tratar.

— ¿Mi madre te lo dijo?— fue la pregunta un poco molesta de Haru.

—En realidad fue mi mama quien me lo dijo— acepto poniendo un dedo en la barbilla haciéndose el desentendido sobre el tema. Los ojos celestes se desviaron a los azules de Haruka quien lo miraba claramente con una advertencia que no era dicha con palabras.

—Tks…— chasqueo la lengua molesto, no quería pelearse con su primo ahora. Maldición! Solo hace unas horas había llegado, claramente quería saber si debía preocuparse por que el idiota del pelirrojo se paseara por el barrio pero averiguaría esas cosas después por sí mismo, miro de nuevo a la chica, frunció el seño el simple hecho de que fuera una Matsuoka lo enojaba no era que tuviera nada contra ella pero el mismo color de pelo y de ojos como no quería que se enojara si tenían las mismas características. Cuando la vio por primera vez se le cruzo por la mente esa posibilidad pero como no la conocía no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas— Mejor no me lo digas ni que me importara donde se meta ese idiota, con tal que no se me acerque— respondió por fin quitando su atención de la chica que frunció el seño y abrió la boca para protestar pero se le adelantaron.

—Basta Taiki— las palabras del pelinegro fueron soltadas bruscamente con el ceño fruncido—Nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos en el colegio Gou— se despidió antes de agarrar de la muñeca a su primo que ni siquiera hiso un esfuerzo por soltarse solo se dejo arrastrar por el otro sin siquiera darle una última mirada a la pelirroja pero con la clara muestra de enojo en el rostro.

La chica solo tuvo tiempo de un pronunciar un "_hasta luego" _antes de volver a fruncir el seño, puede que no entendiera el enojo del rubio con su hermano pero obviamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras el otro libremente lo trataba mal. Luego una sonrisa picara se le formo en la cara claramente Haruka había defendido a su hermano y eso estaba seguro que había molestado mas al rubio de lo que ya estaba.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la tienda aria las compras y luego volvería a su casa. Un pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza sonrió malignamente. Lo que tenía en mente podría o no funcionar pero ayudaría a su hermano a ganarle al primo de Haruka después de todo si el aun estaba en contra de su hermano no permitiría que estuvieran junto.

Y si Gou Matsuoka no era tonta sabía que su hermano tenia sentimientos por Haruka, después de todo ella era una mujer y no una cualquiera era su hermana. Aunque al principio no lo supo con certeza supo que su hermano tenía una obsesión con el chico pelinegro y después de presenciar el espectáculo donde su hermano había acorralado contra el alambre al oji azul se le habían aclarado porque sinceramente las frase _**"Tu nadas para mi"**_ le habían sonado mas a la parte posesiva y celosa de su hermano que no sabía que tenía. Ese fue el punto de entendimiento y estaba segura que Haru le devolvía los sentimientos pero… ambos eran muy orgullosos, no mejor dicho su hermano era el orgulloso en cambio el otro era más reservado y callaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Así que ella como buena amiga/hermana los ayudaría a que se sacaran la venda de los ojos y lo aceptaran abiertamente.

**-XxX-**

— ¿Sabes que le pasa a Matsuoka? A mejorado su record pero tiene una cara que asusta— el comentario de Seijuro Mikoshiba su capitán le saco una sonrisa nerviosa, eso era verdad.

Estaban unos pocos practicando en la piscina dado que era fin de semana

Aiichiro Nitoriciertamente él no era tonto respecto a lo que le estaba ocurriendo al pelirrojo que fuera de primer año no significaba que fuera un tonto. Su compañero de cuarto estaba enojado y si no se equivocaba todo empezó cuando su hermana lo llamo dándole una noticia que al parecer no le agrado en ningún sentido y simplemente se dio cuenta porque estuvo presente cuando la cara del pelirrojo comenzó a contraerse, luego se ahogo con jugo y por último el vaso que tenía en la mano fue a parar al piso. Eso fueron los primeros síntomas de que la enfermedad que tenía empeoraba porque si era una enfermedad grave a su parecer.

Y esa enfermedad simplemente era amor mesclado con celos. Y si se había dado cuenta porque desde que los había visto competir por primera vez y ganar la forma en que el pelirrojo se agarraba al pelinegro en ese entonces pensó que era amistad pero ahora que compartían habitación podía ver las reacciones de su compañero de cuarto al hablar sobre Nanase y era en cierto punto gracioso verlo aunque claro no dijera nada. Cuando volvieron a competir pudo ver en Matsuoka el brillo en sus ojos y no pudo evitarlo se puso feliz porque lo consideraba como un hermano mayor al que admiraba mucho y eso no cambiaria aunque le gustara Nanase sino que todo mejoraba ya que él era otra de las personas que admiraba y respetaba. Pero a su vez era frustrante porque ninguno hacia nada y a su vez gracioso era que hasta la misma hermana de su compañero se dio cuenta.

—Matsuoka-sempai — le tendió una toalla cuando el otro salió del agua—Estuvo increíble— le sonrió pero a cambio solo recibió una mirada de enojo aunque claro ya sabía que no estaba dirigida hacia el específicamente.

—Tks…—El pelirrojo chaqueo la lengua molesto, agarro la toalla y empezó a caminar para los vestuarios.

El capitán del equipo estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando analíticamente por donde se había marchado el otro. Había visto a Matsuoka muchas veces enojado pero lo que diferenciaba esta vez de esas es que al parecer el problema no radicaba precisamente con la natación y si parecía que fueran más problemas personales.

Suspiro ese chico vivía en problemas, miro a Nitori.

—Cualquier cosa dime— el chico de cabellos plateados asintió nerviosamente.

Vi que su capitán se zambullo en él la piscina para practicar y entonces suspiro nervioso hasta su capitán había notado que el pelirrojo estaba enojado.

Se dirigió también a los vestidores y justo cuando llego a su casilla escucho su celular sonar sin dudarlo lo tomo aunque se sorprendió al ver un número desconocido.

— ¿Hola?—

—_Hola, Soy Gou la hermana de Rin_—Los ojos de Nitori se abrieron desmesuradamente porque estaba sorprendido—_Lamento molestarte pero necesito tu ayuda_— el silencio se extendió, aun el peli plateado trataba de ponerle orden a la situación—_ ¿Hola?_—

—H-Ha L-Lo lamento es que me sorprendí. Disculpa pero, ¿Como tienes mi numero?— la duda no pudo evitar salir en su voz.

—_Bueno se lo saque a oni-chan cuando no veía por si algún día lo necesitaba_— le cayó una gotita por la cabeza.

—Ya veo—no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta la hermana de su compañera podía burlarlo a veces, eso solo probaba que estaba despistado — ¿En que necesitas que te ayude?— estaba intrigado por el motivo de la llamada

—_Bueno, ya que eres su compañero de cuarto tu pasas más tiempo que el. Quería saber que reacción tuvo cuando lo llame el otro día_— la voz ansiosa de la chica le estremeció un poco.

—Bueno se enojo y ha estado gruñéndole a la nada en estos dos días— se sincero después de todo quería saber qué pasaba y cuando quería preguntarle algo directamente su compañero lo miraba con una advertencia.

— _¡Lo sabia!_— la exclamación lo aturdió alejando un poco el teléfono de la oreja.

Entonces en ese momento decidió preguntarle a la chica. Puede que ella no lo sepa pero quería sacarse la duda.

—Emm... D-Disculpa quería preguntarte si no has notado a Matsuoka-sempai un poco extraño últimamente— estaba apenado por indagar en estos temas con su hermana.

— _¿Extraño en qué sentido? Oni-chan en todos los sentidos es extraño_—

Tosió un poco para sacarse la incomodidad y susurro tan bajo como pudo —C-Como si estuviera enamorado—

— _¡¿Lo has notado verdad?!_— Se tuvo que alejar el teléfono del oído —_Valla no sabía que lo habías notado. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?_—

—Por las actitudes de Matsuoka-sempai, últimamente se paseaba por la habitación como león enjaulado — se sobo la frente pensando, así que su hermana lo había notado pero ahora estaba el tema de si sabia quien y como iba a tomarlo.

—_Sip. Esos son celos es obvio_ — la risa de la chica le provoco que se riera un poco también estando de acuerdo— _¿Dime Nitori sabes de quien esta enamorado?_— eso lo tenso de golpe que le iba a decir ahora.

—B-Bueno y-yo— estaba rojo de vergüenza que se suponía que dijera?

—_Mira yo si lo sé_— acaso ella sabía que era Nanase de quien estaban hablando? Pero lo mismo no quería arriesgarse a equivocarse—_A la cuenta de tres ambos decimos el nombre de esa persona ¿Si?_—

—E-Esta bien— acepto finalmente.

—_1…2… y 3_— cuando empezó a contar estaba nervioso esperaba no equivocarse, cuando la cuenta termino abrió la boca y al mismo tiempo lo pronuncio junto con la chica.

—_Haruka-sempai_/Nanase-san— silencio le siguió a la declaración de ambos.

Se escucho una risa de la pelirroja y un suspiro de alivio de él. No se había equivocado y al parecer su hermana lo sabía también.

—_Bueno, ambos lo sabemos. Oni-chan es lindo pensando que nadie nota lo que siente por Haruka-sempai_ — Nitori solo pudo asentir, era obvio para las personas que convivían con el diariamente—_La cuestión es que necesito tu ayuda para un plan para ayudar a Oni-chan con su pequeño problema y contraatacar a alguien que no los quiere juntos no es que esa persona me lo haya dicho pero se nota_— eso lo tomo por sorpresa genuina quien era que se oponía a su relación. Presto más atención a la chica, al parecer la cosa era seria—_El primo de Haruka-sempai vino de visita y hace rato lo acabo de conocer de "casualidad"_— entendió perfectamente la implicación del sarcasmo de casualidad—_Es lindo no lo niego_— le cayó una gotita por la frente—_Pero solo es lindo en ese aspect_o. _¡Solo con decirle mi nombre me miro mal!_— el reproche en la voz era notable y el enojo también—_No sé que abra pasado entre él y mi hermanos antes. Pero no dejare que separe a Oni-chan y Haruka-sempai le voy a dar pelea_—

Analizo las palabras de la chica por unos momentos y comprendió que debía haber algo detrás de todo lo que le contaba la chica si el primo de Nanase estaba enojado con el hecho de solo decirle su apellido, entonces grave algo debía haber pasado. Aunque su lado racional le decía que no se metiera en problemas quería ayudar a su compañero, claro que este no se tendría que enterar porque si no estaría en problemas. Sonrió si bien no iba con su actitud andar de metiche, este era un caso en especial y nadie sospecharía de él.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?— su voz salió sin ninguna duda.

— _¡Genial. Bienvenido a bordo! _— Se escucho la exclamación alegre de la pelirroja por la otra línea—_ ¡Ahora somos tres los que estamos en esto!_—

Y en ese momento el peli plateado pensó quien sería la otra persona que sabía sobre esto.

**-XxX-**

En algún lugar en una casa. Un chico de lentes estaba con varios libros desperdigados por sobre la cama y tenía la nariz metida en uno. Que se podía leer en su portada claramente el titulo _"Como declárate si eres orgulloso"._

—Me aprenderé la teoría de memoria. ¡Ayudaremos a Rin-san!—

**-XxX-**

—No debiste hablarle así a Gou— la voz profunda de Haru le provoco que frunciera el ceño.

—Lo siente ¿vale? No es lo más lindo del mundo salir a caminar y encontrarse con un pariente de ese— las palabras era dichas con un acido en la voz.

—Ese de quien hablas es un amigo mío— los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos—Creí que habíamos dejado en claro eso años detrás— el silencio se extendió y el rubio cerro sus puños fuertemente.

—No dejamos en claro nada Haru. Solo peleamos y te dije que no quería verte cerca de él—

—Tú no me mandas— eso fue suficiente para el más alto y lo detuvo agarrando fuertemente de la muñeca—Suéltame—

—No. Ese que llamas amigo te hiso llorar. ¿Aun así lo llamas amigo? ¡No soy estúpido Haru!— estaba enojado porque no quería que lastimaran a su primo de nuevo, pudo sentir como el chico de pelo negro se tenso y de un golpe se soltó.

En la habitación quedo un denso silencio, solo se escucharon los pasos del oji azul al dirigirse al baño y encerrase en este. Taiki se dejo caer al suelo llevándose una mano a la frente frustrado y enojado.

Todo estaba bien antes habían salido felices a pasear y de pronto apareció esa pelirroja. Bufo en eso se parecía a su estúpido hermano aparecía en los lugares que no debía y para colmo provoco que peleara con Haru.

Habían pasado dos horas y su primo no había salido del baño, de verdad se había enojado con él. No debería haber dicho esas cosas, pero le era imposible controlarse.

Se adentro al baño y toco la puerta, no recibió respuesta, volvía a hacerlo y tuvo el mismo resultado. Cerró los ojos frustrándose más.

—Haru— solo el silencio se escucho —Lo siento, no debí decir esas cosas solo… Perdón—

Al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose con el pelinegro durmiendo apoyado en la bañera. Se había cansado de decirle cuando era chico que hacer eso era peligroso pero al parecer no cambiaba. Sonrió nostálgicamente. Se acerco y puso una mano en la cabeza del chico dormido.

—Haru Lo siento— para su sorpresa este se removió y lo miro medio dormido sacándole una risita—Sabes que es peligroso dormir así. Sal y ve a la cama— Haruka solo miro a otro lado y antes de que volviera a pedir perdón el rubio se encontró con los ojos azules de su primo y con la seriedad que lo miro lo estremeció, capas era importante lo que quería decirle.

—Si quieres que te perdone. Comeremos caballa hoy—

O tal vez no…

**-XxX-**

"**Un aliado es alguien que no es nosotros pero quiere lo mismo que nosotros"**

**(Anónimo)**

**-XxX-**

¿Se sorprendieron con Nitori metido en todo esto? Jajá. El también se meterá en problemas por ayudar a Gou mas adelante. ¿En que problemas se meterán esos tres? Y si Gou es una mente del crimen xD

Gracias a todas la personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior y aquellas que ponen en favorito y siguen esta historia. Sus comentarios me ayudan a escribir. ¿Porque quien escribiría si no le gustara a nadie? Por cierto próximamente estrenare otra cosa. Aquí un resumen de mi nueva historia. Fue una idea que no me dejo en paz y bueno decidí escribirla también.

**Próximamente:**

En Grecia la vida es complicada. Cuando Rin conoce a un niño llamado Haruka la vida de su entorno cambia, conoce amigos y sonríe, donde descubre que el niño de ojos azules no puede vivir libremente como los demás, el le hace una promesa. Luego de varios años desde su partida para entrenar para poder ingresar al ejército real, al volver lo que había conocido ya no está. "Los dioses han hablado y con ello el destino del niño de ojos azules a comenzado".

**_Nunca lo entiendo siempre ha sido así… Aunque querer no es suficiente… ¿Porque mi destino fue este?_**

**_Solo puedo ver el mar pero no nadar en el, guardado como un tesoro que no debe romperse… ¿Pero qué sucede si desde que nací he estado roto?_**

_**Yo solo deseo ser libre**_

_**TheSaku**_

_**Presenta**_

_**- Troya en llamas-**_

_**¿Cuándo amas a alguien irías al fin del mundo por esa persona?**_

…_**Próximamente…**_

_¡Comenten por favor!_

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
